girlsofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Mi Nam
Introduction ''" I'll make sure to make anyone that gets in my way a bloody mess. "'' — Lee Mi Nam to Lee Moon Young in Ch.22 Lee Mi Nam is a fairly competent boxer that participated in the National Games and attends Goo Ra High but has poor taste in friends as he hangs out with Han Ryung and Queen's number one opponent. Mi Nam has shown that he truly cares for his friends even when he is not treated the same way back. Lee Mi Nam is one of the stronger fighters outside of Wild's High and is currently the strongest male fighter. He has enough skill to challenge Lee Moon Young in a fight. He is very recognizable, usually wearing a black toque and having a bandage over his nose despite no signs of injury. History Background Some time before the start of the story, Mi Nam learned and trained in boxing. He joined Goo Ra High and participated in the National Games where it gained him enough prestige to be recongized by people. Story He was first introduced as one of the fighters that Kim Hye Shin brought with her when when they attacked Wild high school when they found out that Song Jae Gu took her spot in the fight against queen. After one of their own went down from fighting Moon Young after a couple of hits he took her on where she immediately identified him as a national fighter. After a couple of hits and a kick from both of them towards each other their fight was stopped by the Wild's Guards. When they left he was once again seen at the Wild's League preliminary set board, after Moon Young found his name on the list of participants, talking to Han Ryung with some other friends lagging behind when they came into contact with Song Jae Gu, Lee Moon Young, and Choi Dal Dal. During some heckling by Han for thinking he can fight Yoon In Gyi (Queen) stepped in and stopped him. When they realized that Mi Nam might fight Jae Gu in the tournament Moon Young to him if he could please take care on Song. Mi Nam told her that the only reason that he joined was to fight her again and that anyone that stood in his way would be crushed. Tired of his school thinking their better Dal Dal decide to tell him off. At the end of their argument she kicked his benie off. Lee Mi Nam appeared once again in front of Jae Gu house were he had brought Ryung so that he could apoligize to him for picking on him. Before Mi Nam was able to tell him this however Song got into a fighting stance thinking they were here to get him back for earlier. Mi Nam pushed his fists away and told him to calm down, that they were only here to have Han make amends. Han Ryung gave Jae Gu and box of sushi as a gift. The food would latter be revealed to have been contaminated, giving Song's younger siblings food poisoning. As Jae Gu tried to get Han back for hurting his family Mi Nam stepped in before Song could attack him with a chair. Mi Nam showed genuine confusion at what was happening and asked Song why he was doing this. After Jae Gu tackled Han down he stepped in again trying to figure out why he was doing this. When Moon Young and Dal Dal came to pick him up he was there and latter attended the conference with the principal about what to do. After the incident Lee Mi Nam is seen training Han Ryung in order to prepare him with his fight against Song Jae Gu. As Han tried to skip out early he let slip that he poisoned the sushi. Mi Nam, realizing what Han had done, confonted him about it which he denied. Mi Nam says that he only believes Han didn't do it because he's a friend, the next panel shows that the feeling isn't mutual. He was latter seen at the weight in for the tournament even though it was a weightless class competition. When they were done they caught a glimps of Jae Gu training. After seeing it Mi Nam and Han decided to get serious in their training as well. Personality In his interactions with Jae Gu and Moon Young, Mi Nam displays his conviction, honor, and committment to rules, morals, and a good fight. Unlike his friends who underhandedly torment Jae Gu, he forces them to apologize and shows genuine concern for Jae Gu's siblings when they are poisoned by the food Ryung gave as his "apology". Mi Nam shows suspicion when Ryung lies about not poisoning the food, and does not simply let him off the hook for such an underhanded attempt at harming Jae Gu and his siblings. Mi Nam therefore possesses a much more positive, honorable, and moral personality than his cowardly, trickster, backstabbing friends. Category:Characters